Breaking Ice
by Lucerne Malfoy
Summary: Lucerne is the pampered daughter of Draco Malfoy. She is haunted by an event in her youth from time to time, and has to overcome it. When she is old enough to join her older brother at Hogwarts, she finds that friends, and possible love, are all you need.


_Prologue_

She tried everything she could to get them away. She was underage so she couldn't use magic without the Ministry knowing. She didn't want even more trouble than there already was, but it seemed like she had no choice. She was hiding in her older brother's room, he had a spare wand in his trunk, in case he forgot his. When she opened the trunk, there was a loud creaking noise, from the hinges not being oiled. She quickly grabbed his wand and hid in his closet, behind the jackets and his shoes.

The intruders heard the noise and ran down the hallway to check it out. "They shouldn't be here," she heard one of them say. Her breathing became even shallower as they got closer.

"Maybe it's their house cat," the other mentioned jokingly. She heard a thump and a groan after that statement, so she assumed that the first man hit him.

"They have a dog, just in case you didn't remember!" the first man hissed at his partner. "We took care of the beast when we came in!"

After hearing that, the girl gasped. Noticing her mistake, she covered her mouth with both hands, her brother's wand in her right. She was hoping they would have ignored it, but she heard their footsteps quicken and get closer.

"There's actually somebody here!" the man said with excitement. "I wonder… is that rumor true?" He stepped into her brother's room destroying everything that someone could hide behind or under. The last thing possible was the closet.

He chuckled, "Hey, Maurice, this one thinks it can get away with a simple trick, by hiding in a closet!" He stepped closer to the closet, the footsteps getting louder by the second. The girl clutched the wand, getting ready. She was about to make her move before the other man replied.

"We should have gotten rid of them sooner! Before they could breed more cowards!" the man howled in laughter, the other one who was in the room joined in.

The girl's grip on the wand tightened to the point where her fingers cut her palms. "They will pay for that," she thought to herself. But right now, she had to wait for the right moment to strike her opponents, for she had two of them. She took a peak through the jackets to see where the man was, but what she saw was his face peering back at her.

"Boo!" he said with a raspy voice as he grabbed her and threw her out of the closet. "I got a brat Maurice…apparently it's a little girl," he said with some disappointment.

The girl looked up to see who the intruder was. It was hard to see in the dark with such little light, but she could make out some of his features. He was tall with long hair that was pulled back in a gentleman's ponytail. His face was rugged, as if he hadn't shaved in two days. His eyes were piercing, threatening her to make a move against him.

Maurice came running in looking bewildered and saw the girl, "Do you think she's worth a ransom?" he asked the man who was standing over the captive.

The tall man crouched to where he was looking at her face. "Well! I guess we do have ourselves a nice captive! It's hard to mistake those features, I guess it can be a curse to look so much like your parents." He added laughing, as he turned to his partner.

The other man, Maurice, was of average height. He was lean and kept himself clean. The girl thought to herself that such a gentle looking man shouldn't be doing something like this. "R-right…" Maurice stuttered, "We should hurry and get her out of here before they get back!"

"Yeah… you're actually right this time Maurice," the first man sneered. He then turned to the girl. He was going to grab her and go, but she had stood up on her own and pointed her wand at them. "Oh… so you aren't such a coward after all," he said with a mocking tone. "Give it up girly… you are no match for us, unless you want your parents to weep over your dead body!" He grinned at that idea. He turned to Maurice and motioned for the man to join him in the fun of taunting the young child.

She scowled as they both got closer. She could hear the first man taunt her, and tell her to give it up or die. But she wouldn't. They had insulted her family, destroyed the manor, killed her father's dog, and intended to kidnap her for ransom. She wouldn't give them a break. In one motion, she stepped out with her right leg and brought out her right arm and yelled, "_Abscidosempra_!"

All she remembered was feeling something warm hit her and the sound of rushing footsteps to her side calling her name.


End file.
